This competitive renewal application is for a Senior Scientist Award, to support ongoing research and research training related to the prevention of alcohol problems in young adults. This continuation application requests salary funds to allow the investigator to continue pursuing a full-time research career. Time previously allocated to undergraduate teaching and clinical supervision would be devoted to (a) research in the prevention of alcohol problems, and (b) research training for graduate and postdoctoral students in psychology who are engaged in alcohol-related research. The prevention research project (currently funded by NIAAA as an R37 project awarded to the applicant) is designed to establish secondary prevention program for alcohol abuse and problem drinking with college students at the University of Washington. Future research will explore the application of cost effective secondary prevention programs for other high-risk young adults (e.g. military populations, Native American youth, and homeless adolescents). Research training is currently supported by an NIAAA postdoctoral training grant awarded to the applicant, for which the applicant devotes a great deal of time to graduate and postdoctoral research training.